


Sea Green Love

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be able to see the world in full colour once you meet your soulmate but until then, you can only see the world in the eye colour of your soulmate. However, you can alter the colour your soulmate can see, for example, by wearing contact lenses. Like if you wear blue contact lenses, your soulmate sees the world in blue, purple makes them see the world in purple and etc. (Except I changed it so you need to kiss/admit your feelings to see all the colours)</p>
<p>Merlin and Arthur are best friends both living in a world of blue. Arthur hopes Merlin is his soulmate but will it prove true when he wakes up and sees green?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Green Love

 Arthur smiled up at the blue dot painted on his bed room ceiling. He had thought of the idea when he was 13 so he could always see the only colour in his world every morning. Blue like oversaturated thunder. Whoever his soulmate is they have beautiful eyes. Of course the colour blue just makes Arthur think of Merlin’s eyes and that fluttering feeling in his chest when he sees those eyes crinkle and sparkle when he smiles. Arthur had blue eyes too but Merlin’s are electric, like a storm and thunder wrapped up in the raven haired boy. Like the dot on his ceiling, like the colour of his world.

He had often wondered if Merlin was his soulmate but each time he tries to ask if Merlin feels it too, feels the pulling in his chest when he knows Merlin is around, the warm and happy feeling in his stomach when Merlin touches him, but he always just tells Merlin he’s an idiot instead.

Arthur rubs his hands over his face before climbing out of bed and getting ready for school, practically vibrating with the need to see Merlin. The way he feels about Merlin is often how Gwen would describe how she feels around Lance and they’re soulmates but once again Arthur was just too scared to confront his feelings.

“Let’s go, Arthur!” His sister ushered him out the door and into her car. He could drive but his dad took the other car to work and Morgana never let him drive her car.

“Excited to see Leon?” Arthur teased and his sister tried to hide her smile at the mention of her boyfriend, her soulmate.

“As excited as you are to see Merlin.” She smirked and pulled out from the driveway.

“Shut up.” he grumbled. They sat in relative silence before Arthur decided he needed to know something. “What’s it like seeing all the colours?”

“Beautiful.” Morgana replied with a smile on her lips. “There are so many of them, Arthur, it’s amazing.”

Arthur didn’t need to know more, content to imagine what the other colours could possibly look like as they drove to school. Arthur practically rushed from the car, tossing a goodbye to Morgana and getting to his class as quickly as he can.

Arthur slipped into the desk beside Merlin and noticed the other boy doodling eyes with a blue coloured pencil in his notebook. There were many different eyes all in different shapes and styles but all done in blue. Arthur had of course found out that Merlin’s soulmate’s eyes were also blue quickly after he met him because, well, blue was also the only colour Merlin could see.

“You really wanna meet him don’t you?” Arthur mumbled and Merlin slammed his book shut, blushing and trying to laugh it off.

“No, well, so what if I do? I mean someone made to love me? Sounds nice…”

“Wasn’t judging, _Mer_ lin.”

“Oh,” Merlin blushes and Arthur can’t help but think how cute he looks. “I was thinking of buying coloured contacts so my soulmate could see something other than blue.”

“I don’t know, mate, if I could only see that shade of blue I’d be pretty damn happy.”

“Think my eyes are pretty do you, Arthur?” Merlin smirked and now it was Arthur’s turn to blush.

“Shut up.”

Merlin chuckled and Arthur smiled to himself.

\--

Once class ended Arthur wasn’t able to see Merlin again until lunch, dying of boredom for hours. His friends ate lunch in a park just outside the school campus, right under a big oak tree that Merlin loves to climb with Gwaine. Gwen and Lance were already there along with Elyan, Percy and Leon, and only a few minutes later Gwaine, Merlin and Morgana came over and took their seats on the grass. Gwen was resting her head in Lance’s lap, smiling up at him and mumbling things so the other’s couldn’t hear, Morgana and Leon were sharing food and making fuck-me-eyes at one another; Percy was blushing darker the longer Gwaine was sitting in his lap and whispering in his ear. Couples had begun to make up most of their group now that they had reached senior year, must people met their soulmates in school according to some pole taken a few years before.

“Can you stop fucking your boyfriend in front of us?” Arthur asked after Gwaine started moving his hips and moaning.

“Such a prude, princess.” Gwaine replied but did as asked and removed himself from Percy’s lap. Of course now everyone could see how hard they were so Percy glared at Gwaine before pulling him into a nearby public bathroom.

“They fuck like bunnies.” Morgana laughed.

“Would you expect anything less from Gwaine?” Arthur asked and everyone shook their heads.

“Did you guys here about Sophia telling everyone Arthur must be her soulmate because her colour is blue?” Morgana asked, biting into an apple.

“Her colour is not blue!” Merlin replied when Arthur groaned.

“Ya?” Gwen asked.

“It was green but turned purple last week.” Merlin explained. “Vivian told me.”

“And she’s so trust worthy?” Morgana asked sceptically.

“More so then Sophia.” Merlin replied and Arthur chuckled. “Besides, her eyes are brown and Arthur can only see blue.” He shrugged and Arthur looked at the grass, wondering what green looked like and not whether the others were thinking about Merlin’s eyes.

“Maybe you’re his soulmate.” Morgana replied with a teasing smile aimed at her brother. Merlin laughed and ducked his head while Arthur was sure he was blushing.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Arthur replied but he didn’t even sound convincing to himself.

“Is green a nice colour, Gwen?” Merlin asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Oh yes, it’s beautiful.” She responded happily.

“My favourite.” Leon added, looking up at Morgana’s green eyes with a love sick smile.

“You sap,” Morgana laughed and pressed a peck to his cheek.

“Gross,” Arthur grumbled like a 12 year old and Merlin pushed him teasingly.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Ya, maybe.” And Arthur said the words right to Merlin, eyes locked and slight smile. Merlin might have stopped breathing.

Gwaine and Percy came back over and collapsed together in the grass, startling Arthur’s eyes away from Merlin’s. Gwaine was sweaty and panting and Percy was flushed and grinning and Merlin really wanted to see Arthur looking like that.

“You’re animals.” Gwen laughed and tossed a banana at Gwaine. Of course Gwaine caught the banana and licked it in a stupidly seductive way that left Percy swallowing hard and Lance shifting beside Gwen.

“They’re all animals, Gwen.” Morgana responded with a fond eye roll at the men.

“Not Merlin.” Gwen added offhandedly.

“Why not me?” Merlin asked, suddenly offended.

“Merlin you’re an awkward virgin who’s pining after a soulmate, you’re a 12 year old boy from a cheesy movie we all secretly love.” Morgan responded and Merlin blushed but still tried to look pissed.

“Don’t worry, Merls, Percy and I would be glad to show you how to be an animal.” Gwaine winked and Arthur was never so happy to hear the bell because he was a few seconds away from ripping Gwaine’s mouth right off his face.

\--

The next morning Arthur woke and looked up at the grey dot on his ceiling...wait what?! Arthur shot up and started breathing rapidly, heart thrumming against his chest. He must have yelled or something because next thing he knew Morgana was kneeling on his bed and trying to calm him down.

“Arthur?” Morgana gripped his shoulder, green eyes full of worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Your eyes are green.” Arthur responded, relief flooding his veins at the shot of colour. He had been so worried his soulmate was dead, worried Merlin was dead. Shit.

“Ya?”

“I can see them, the green.” Arthur smiled and Morgana did too.

“Looks like your soulmate bought contacts.” Morgana stood up. “Now get ready for school, Merlin’s waiting to show them to you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes are her words but he was secretly wondering if Merlin bought contacts like he said he would. Arthur loves Merlin’s blue eyes but now he’s dying to see how he’ll look with green ones.

The process of getting dressed was more interesting-who knew his converse were green?-and the ride to school was amazing. Grass and trees and other plants were all such a striking green and Arthur couldn’t keep his head in the car. He’d always wondered why people loves nature so much and now he knew, green is beautiful.  As he walked to his first class he didn’t rush, walking slowly and admiring all the green he hadn’t noticed. Green wasn’t there school colour, Arthur had heard it was red but he had no idea what that meant, but there was still so much green because of the art students’ murals and the garden clubs crazy amounts of plants everywhere. Arthur was in awe as he walked, green making life pop out at him. He missed the blue, he really did, but green was a whole new adventure.

The chairs in his classroom were a faded green and the chalkboard was a dull green, his teacher wore a green tie and Gwaine had a green backpack. Leon had a green notebook that was the same colour as Morgana’s eyes and Merlin wore green skinny jeans even and Arthur had to wonder if Merlin knew they were green. Arthur sat in his chair and started talking to Merlin before the other boy had even registered that he was there.

“Merlin you wouldn’t believe my morning! Everything is green! The trees and grass and your pants! Green is such a lovely colour, I wish you could see it. It’s everywhere, Merlin, green makes up so many things, like blue, but it’s different!” Arthur was rambling and was actually surprised when Merlin didn’t interrupt him. He looked over to see Merlin gaping at him with wide, sea green eyes.

“Your eyes...” Arthur mumbled.

“You can see green?” Merlin’s lips were tilting up in a shy smile and Arthur started to laugh in relief.

“You’re my soulmate, Merlin!” Arthur pulled Merlin from his seat and into a deep kiss. Merlin tasted like the ocean and the fresh air early in the morning, he tasted like all the things that were blue and Arthur never wanted to let go. He heard Gwaine making some kind of cheering noises along with some other classmates. Merlin pulled away first, gasping for breath and eyes sparkling before going wide.

“Holy shit...” Merlin was spinning in circles, trying to gather all the colours in his vision. Arthur quickly shook away the daze from kissing Merlin and also began looking everywhere.

“Gwaine what colour is your shirt?” Merlin asked.

“Red.”

“I like it, it’s a nice colour.”

“Your scarf is red, Merlin.” Arthur pointed out. “You’re clashing colours so badly I think you might actually be a rainbow.”

“Sorry, clotpole, it’s hard to pick out clothes when all you can see is blue.” Merlin pretended to be offended but he was grinning just as wide as Arthur.

“And it’s not like you’re any better, Princess.” Gwaine added and Merlin giggled.

“Okay class settle down.” The teacher spoke up. “Perhaps you boys should skip school today.”

Merlin didn’t wait for Arthur to question why a teacher would allow something like that, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. They could get their stuff later. The boys raced down the halls and away from campus, taking in all the colours exploding around them. The world was practically a blur of colours and objects that vibrated in front of their eyes, both trying to absorb everything and name the colours they don’t know. Merlin was laughing and Arthur couldn’t stop thinking that Merlin was a rainbow of everything he’s ever wanted.

“I love you.” Arthur said as they walked past a house that was painted a colour Arthur thought was pink but could have been yellow for all he knew.

Merlin looked over and smiled that smile everyone knew was reserved only for Arthur, dimples and pink lips all for him. Merlin’s eyes were wide and oh so green and Arthur had to kiss him again.

“I love you too, dollophead.” Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand and pulled him close. “You’re hair isn’t black like mine.” He added after holding Arthur and the blond laughed. “I always thought it was cause Morgana’s is.”

“And I always thought your scarf was purple.” They were laughing and leaning their foreheads together, completely and utterly drained. Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur’s again, closing his eyes and seeing sparks of colour exploding in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Kudos and Comments are most definitely welcome! ^_^


End file.
